The Ressurection Game
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: Five people from different universes are used in a plan to kill a person that has been alive too long. Second crossover, to celebrate 500,000 words! (Well, yeah. I'm late.)


**The Ressurection Game**

 **A/N - To celebrate 500,000 words that I've posted since October 2013. This was suppoused to be for my 400,000 but cancelled it due to unknown reasons. So, I'm bringing it back for 500,000. So. This is going to be a limited universe crossover. So, here it is.**

 **LIST OF UNIVERSES CROSSOVER:**  
 **The Time Lord Series - Set after** _ **The Forest Of The Night and long before Dark Water.**_  
 **The Three Heart Series - Set before** _ **Smith and Jones.**_  
 **The Female Doctor Chronicles - Set before** _ **Settlement Shadows.**_  
 **Serleena and Zoe -** _ **Unknown.**_  
 **A Born Protected Child -** _ **Before The Linking Saga.**_  
 **The Michael Rosen Show -** _ **After Season 2, Episode 6: 'A Betrayal Of The Mind'.**_

 **Enjoy -** _ **LTG. :D**_

In our first universe - Adam, a male Time Lord is fixing up some loose wires from the Tardis. The Doctor has dissapered on a mission that he needs to do, so Adam has took control of the Tardis since the Forest incident on Earth. After finishing off the wires, Adam stands up to find a lost woman hologram of Amber from the Ressurection Group that was mentioned in _Falling Through Time_.

"Hologram. But who's doing it?" Adam comments as he then asks who is doing this hologram. He gets it checked it out as the Tardis interior fades from his view.

In the second universe - Sophia, a female Time Lord is unpacking the clothes in her suitcase after regenerating and working with the team of Torchwood and leaving Gwen in Sophia's place. She sees another ghost of the Ressurection Group in the corner of her eye.

"Who's that?" Sophia asks herself as she turns around, no-one's there as she fades from the bedroom.

The third universe - Another female Time Lord being a female thirteenth incarnation of the Doctor walking through corridors of the Tardis. She sighs at the borringness of walking through the corridors. She then sees one of the Ressurection Group trying to fiddle with the Tardis console, the Tardis gets going before the ghost disappearing and the Doctor trying to correct the misflight.

In a fourth universe - Set in 2012-2015, a Terminator who's model is known as the Terminatrix model with her daughter named Katrina, the Terminator gets hacked and emits a time bubble over Katrina and the Terminator.

They all appear in a white room-ish, spaced out between each other. They all see each other, Adam and Sophia sense each other as Time Lords and hug each other.

" _Alissia. People have missed you. Espically me_." Adam tells her in Galifreyean.

" _Please be quiet about our love life. You escaped trial twice, you know._ " Sophia recalls those adventures.

" _Following the Doctor. Oh, he's a tough one._ " Adam comments.

" _You two, Right here._ " The Doctor says.

"Oh yes, We know." The two others say with Adam saying it second.

The leader of the Ressurection Group, named Lucy with five of her six collegues in order behind her.

"May I have your full attention, please?" Lucy asks the five of the travellers. "I have a very important mission to you five. One of our group has betrayed us all, his name is hidden and he betrayed us early on in the year of 2015. He diceded to re-write the universe after destroying it once his third physical form was done - but we need you as a group to go and change his universe back. We will give you a doorway."

"Sorry. Excuse me, isn't this just like a crossover? I remember me doing this again." The Doctor interrupts her.

"There's the doorway." Lucy says. "Thanks for interrupting - Doctor."

They walk down to the doorway. The Doctor looks back as the exit closes like a crack closing in. The doorway ends them up in a dark, dingy corridor in the cold.

"So, may I ask you two - Who are you?" The Doctor asks the Terminator and Katrina.

"I'm Katrina Lokken, and this is my... How do I say it? Robot mother." Katrina introduces herself and her mother.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor says.

Adam whistles for the Doctor and the other two.

"Excuse you two. I think we found something... It's definatly something..." Adam comments.

The five of them look out a window to see Liberty City, with the train from _Spider-Man 2_ , London's Big Ben, Newcastle's Tyne Bridge, the Naismith Mansion from _The End Of Time: Part One and Two._ Basically, the whole place is a miss match of mainless stuff.

"The universe of this person must have a very creative mind." Sophia comments. "I think we should split up."

"Wait, not again. Once we split up - we end up with a big Cthulu monster. But if we do. We better split up with the best way possible. Us three Time Lords and then those two." Adam explains.

"You've gotten very cocky lately." The Doctor tells him.

"Well, I can't really explain it to you - But whatever." Adam says to her. "Come on then, us three back into 'your' Tardis."

The trio of Time Lords leave the corridor to the Tardis which was put aside the start of the corridor.

"So, mother. What is the plan?" Katrina asks her Terminator mother.

"We walk in this city." The Terminatrix responds.

The Doctor opens the doors to the doors, it's the newer console room we have seen during the second series of the Female Doctor Chronicles - using it's touch technology to activate it.

"I'm not going to say it." Adam says.

The Tardis then jolts as the doors shut and jerks as it seems to move away and smash through the window that they were looking at before, the people in the city look at the Tardis flying above them. They then travel near to the centre of the city and where it's landmarks are.

"I'm trying to fix the Tardis but I can't!." The Doctor tells them.

"Try anything!" Adam yells at her.

"Okay." The Doctor says as she yanks a few levers and buttons, it stops the Tardis. "Right, now. I've shut down the magnetic SOS responder which has always been on the Tardis and the flying mechainism."

"But doesn't that mean that the Tardis is falling?" Sophia reminds the Doctor.

"Oh." The Doctor reliases as she yanks more levers and buttons. "Oh damnit, I haven't find the flying mechanisim controls."

"You don't know where they are!?" Adam asks her.

"The Tardis has changed, I haven't learnt all of the new controls." The Doctor explains to him.

"Also, that you threw the main manual at a supernova because you disagreed with it." Adam explains.

"Wait, she threw it into a supernova?" Sophia asks the Doctor as she finally finds the lever and the Tardis starts flying again as it arrives in it's destanation, at the enterance of a tower. The occupants of the Tardis fall to the floor, due to a sudden crash landing. The Doctor runs out of the Tardis, Adam stops, waits and then runs out after the Doctor and Sophia comes out last. They walk to the doors of the enterance.

"This idiot does like to keep his doors unlocked." Adam says.

"Well, humans are sometimes good idiots and bad idiots." The Doctor tells him otherwise.

"Meaning...?" Adam asks him.

"Well, that. I cannot anwser." The Doctor jokes as they come to flights of stairs, but it goes on endless.

"Ah, it's the endless stairs trick." Adam comments.

"No, Master Adam. It's the obitical illusion trick, there is only 3 flights of swirling stairs on a staircase." Sophia points out for him as she runs up those stairs. "Well, come on then."

The others run up as they take a moment to breath for one minute. They open the door to find the enemy, Adam - the lost member of the Ressurection Group and the person they need to find for the other members of the group to notice and execute.

"Wait, you're Adam?" The Doctor asks the person.

"Well of course, I have a life outside of the universe." The Ressurection Adam says.

"I want to ask, why betray your team?" Sophia inquires.

"Well, after destroying the universe. They were the ones who left me, tried to replace me. So, I left them and left my place as a hero and back to being the villianless idiot I always was." The Ressurection Adam describes his dissapointment. Adam shoots him in the head.

"What the hell was that for?" The Doctor inquires.

"Target Practice." Adam comments. "Plus, I'm edgier than you think."

"Alright then, let's get back to the Tardis and send them the meat." The Doctor explains as they start to get the legs and the feet of the Ressurection Adam.

The group return to the white space of the team.

"Wait, you killed him before he would get executed?" Lucy inquires.

"Well, to get this 'thing' over and done with." Adam tells her.

"Oh, all right." Lucy agrees as she waves her hand as they all fade back to their universes.

As the story went on forever...


End file.
